i'm the jack of all trades and here comes an offer i can't refuse
by UzuSphere
Summary: (Or the guidebook on how to seduce a certain mafia boss). Tsuna x Fem!OC. Ratings may be subjected to change.
1. Act Zero

**_i'm the jack of all trades and here comes an offer i can't refuse_**

**Fandom: Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira**

* * *

**Synopsis:** (Or the guidebook on how to seduce a certain mafia boss).

* * *

**Act**

**Zero**

* * *

In the underworld where the Mafia is said to reign supreme, rumours of a certain jack-of-all-trades had reached the ears of the Strongest Hitman of the World. It was said that they often lurked in seedy bars and if you were lucky enough to find them, you could ask them to do any job that was within their wide and various skill set. However, there were instances that they would reject the job offer if they did not find it to their fancy, which was more often than none.

(The Strongest Hitman thought this person to be rather picky based from all the rumours but had an inkling that they were the person for the job he had in mind.

He wasn't wrong.)

.

.

.

"So you're the famous jack-of-all-trades I've been hearing about." The Strongest Hitman said amusedly, a grin etched on his face. He took a seat just a feet away from the said person who was currently nursing a drink. "You're a rather hard fellow to find, _signorina._"

The woman paused, the rim of the glass touching her lips but with no alcohol passing through her mouth. She took a brief glance at him, her vivid purple eyes momentarily stunning him and strongly reminding him of violet spinels, but quickly looked forward while finishing her drink. Upon emptying her glass, she set it down on the counter with a soft tap.

"Congratulations on finding me, _Signore _Reborn." She said nonchalantly while reaching for the bottle on her right, her calm voice and casual actions betraying nothing of her inner thoughts. He watched her messy black hair with green highlights (which he likened to a crow's nest) bob up and down as she leaned back and took a swig of her drink.

She later wiped off the liquid that spilled past her lips with the back of her hand and then rested the nearly empty bottle on her lap. While still refusing to look at the hitman, she stared at the bottle in her hand and started tracing imaginary shapes on it. "What can I do for you then?" She asked.

Reborn took out a small folder hidden in his suit and then slid it on the counter towards her. She caught it easily and then placed the bottle back on the counter, her attention now on the mystery file.

"I want you to seduce the target in the picture." He said once she removed the picture from the folder.

She gasped which pleased Reborn as he had finally elicited a reaction from the normally apathetic woman. "_Dio mio!_" She exclaimed. "Why the hell is it..._him?!_"

He tapped his fingers on the counter as he leaned back slightly on his stool. "The reason is quite simple really, he's been sad lately and I decided it's time he finally gets laid." He answered with a devilish smirk.

"..."

"Well?"

"Isn't this man your boss, _signore_?" She asked, trying to make him see reason with his batsh*t crazy offer.

He hummed as he sat upright. Slightly tilting his fedora downwards as he did so; he looked to be pondering on what she had said but in fact, he was not. "Hm~ Boss or not, I will always be his tutor first, _signorina_."

Awed by his insanity, she decided to...not agree to his job offer and proceeded to run away.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Believe her, she tried but just _utterly _failed.

Thus making the Greatest Hitman of the World the first person to ever successfully force her to do a job she had initially rejected.)

* * *

**TARGET: SAWADA TSUNAYOSHI**

**OCCUPATION: MAFIA BOSS**

**FAMIGLIA: VONGOLA**

* * *

_Sh*t._

* * *

**TBC**


	2. Act One

_**i'm the jack of all trades and here comes an offer i can't refuse**_

**Fandom: Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira**

* * *

**Synopsis: **(Or the guidebook on how to seduce a certain mafia boss).

* * *

**Act **

**One**

* * *

In the midst of wallowing in his disappointment and depression, Sawada Tsunayoshi was literally jolted out of it when a person takes a sit right beside him. While their shoulders were barely even touching, the atmosphere that surrounded the stranger was too impossible to ignore. The mafia boss had no choice but to look at them in order to satiate his newfound curiosity (his hyper intuition being of no help either as it seemed to be bent on having him notice them).

Long black hair with green highlights was what first entered his sight. He noted that the top of the stranger's head had resembled a crow's nest while the rest of their hair began to form soft waves as he looked on below.

_What unusual hair,_ he thought but had it classified as still somewhat normal as compared to his two Mist Guardians' hair which resembled a pineapple no matter how long they grew it.

Observing them - no, _her _(his hyper intuition helpfully provided) a bit further, he realized that she looked rather out of place with her casual clothes as compared to the other clients inside the high end bar.

(He had actually been in casual clothes as well but no one would dare kick out the _don_ of the _Vongola Famiglia_ for fear of retribution of him, his family, and his allies.)

It was then that he had realized that she must have been someone with a high reputation if the people handling the bar did not turn her away.

He let out a sigh. What was he thinking? He was here to drown in his sorrows (_even for just a little bit_) before heading back to do his desk work in order to get his problems out of his mind. He wasn't here to stare at strangers.

Turning his attention back to his drink, he saw that it was nearly empty. _I need something stronger._

_"Ah! If it isn't my dear Zephy!"_ He heard the bartender greet someone cheerfully. That someone turning out to be the same stranger that was sitting beside him.

"A pleasure to see you too, Leonardo." She acknowledged with a small nod.

"Excuse me," Tsuna called out to the bartender before they could engage further in any small talk. "May I have something stronger?"

"Do you have anything in particular in mind, _Don Vongola_?" Leonardo asked him.

"No," he shook his head. "Please surprise me."

The older man frowned as rubbed his goatee. "What a hard task you seemed to have put me in, my young don." He seemed to tease lightly with a chuckle.

"Why not give him that _shochu cocktail_ that I heard you begged to learn from a barmaid in Japan?" The woman beside him suddenly suggested.

"I did not beg!" He denied immediately but ended up nodding in agreement to her suggestion afterwards. "You're right. I've heard that _Don Vongola_ has Japanese blood running in his veins, perhaps he would enjoy a cocktail from his home country."

"Would you?" 'Zephy' turned to face him as she asked.

The spiky haired brunet cleared his throat in slight nervousness upon noticing that her attention was on him at the moment. "I would like that, thank you. Something to remind me of home would be nice." He ended up saying.

"So a _Murasame_ then! It would be my pleasure!" Leonardo said with a cheer. As he took out the alcohols he would need, he proceeded to introduce the woman to him.

"By the way, _Don Vongola_, this woman has been a recent customer of mine but her advices have been rather helpful to me for these past few weeks." He started. "To be honest, she refuses to tell me her real name or at the very least her codename so I have taken to calling her Zephy from the word zephyr, as based from her hair color."

"I see." Tsuna said, feeling rather awkward from the sudden introduction.

"As for _you_, Zephy, this is - " the older man began but was cut off by her.

"You've clearly been saying his title constantly, Leonardo. I'm not deaf." She grumbled annoyedly.

"Hmph! How rude." Leonardo huffed but it seemed that he did not take her words to heart.

.

.

.

"Here is your _Murasame_, my young _don_." Leonardo slid the cocktail glass gently in front of him.

"Thank you." Tsuna said before taking a sip of the alcoholic drink. His eyes widened by how delicious it was. _How refreshing! It reminds me of a squall somehow and that particular scent...a flower?_

"The scent comes from a flower that blooms only one night a year," Zephy spoke up as if to answer his unasked question. She reached out and took the glass from his hands to take a sip. She licked her lips as if savoring the taste and then returned it back to his hand. She gave him a closed smile. "It's called the Dutchman's Pipe Cactus."

"A-Ah..." He muttered and drank from the glass in a daze. _Wait_, he paused. _Didn't she just drink from this glass?_

He suddenly could feel heat begin to enter his cheeks and ears. _An indirect kiss?! W-Why did she do that?_

* * *

**#01: Get the target's attention (SUCCESS)**

* * *

**TBC**


	3. Act Two

**_i'm the jack of all trades and here comes an offer i can't refuse_**

**Fandom: Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira**

* * *

**Synopsis:** (Or the guidebook on how to seduce a certain mafia boss).

* * *

**Act**

**Two**

* * *

Leonardo Russo was your average everyday bartender who loved travelling occasionally around the world to learn new bartending techniques. However, to other people who especially knew him, they would often say that he was the only one crazy enough to own a bar that was specifically catered for those in the mafia.

The underworld was no peaceful place but Leonardo found that he enjoyed the company of mafiosi, hitmen, and assassins more than those who led ordinary lives. The occasional talk of who had a more gruelling kill or had a higher kill count did not deter him from still being friendly with his customers.

He also had his favorites with one of them being a recent addition to his regulars.

A man who held the highest position and belonged to the strongest mafia famiglia in the underworld.

A man named Tsunayoshi Sawada, the _Don_ of the _Vongola Famiglia._

A man who also seemed to be currently flustered by the sudden advances of his other recent customer, a woman he nicknamed Zephy because of her hair colors.

He carried on silently with his work and made no move to interrupt them. He couldn't help but subtly grin at the show he was unknowingly being given as he carefully wiped the glasses in his hands.

(_Ah_ \- it seemed that he was wrong about the unknowing part, Zephy had seen his grin from the corner of her eye while the don was still in a daze. She gave him a knowing grin of her own before returning her attention to the brunet.)

"Are you alright?" Leonardo heard her ask oh-so "innocently".

"I-It's fine!" Answered the young don. He seemed to be quite flustered by her actions and Leonardo couldn't help but assume that the Don Vongola was a stranger to being hit on.

The brunet cleared his throat in an attempt to mask his nervousness. "I-I was just wondering why you d-drank from my glass."

Zephy chuckled. "My bad, _signore_. The _Murasame_ is one of my favorite drinks and seeing your refreshed face made me want to tease you a bit." She casually rested her cheek on her hand on the counter while still maintaining eye contact with the younger man. "Thus I stole a sip from your glass." She said cheekily. "I promise I won't do it again."

"T-That's good."

"A gin and tonic please, Leonardo." She suddenly called out to him, giving her order.

Leonardo gave a mock bow, "Your wish is my command."

She rolled her eyes. "Very amusing." But a smile still appeared on her face.

"I thought you were going to order - " He heard the don say.

" - a _Murasame_ as well?" Zephy finished his sentence. "Nah." Leonardo could practically imagine her waving her hand in denial as he bent down to get what he needed from the lower shelves. "It _is_ one of my favorite drinks but I'm in the mood for something else."

"O-Oh."

_How eloquent._

He absent-mindedly prepared her chosen drink but with ease due to his many years of practice. Placing the drink in front of her, he saw her pause in her conversation with the brunet for a moment and thanked him before continuing on with what she was saying.

.

.

.

"By the way," Leonardo heard her begin. "Here's something to cheer you up."

There was the soft sound of a poof when he looked up from what he was doing. He found himself amused as he saw Zephy hand over a red rose to _Don Vongola_. The young man blushed a deep red as he accepted the flower.

"T-Thank you." He saw the brunet smile (for the first time in the young man's many visits to his bar).

_I've nearly forgotten that Zephy dear was actually a magician. I haven't seen her do any magic tricks since I first became acquainted with her. _

He chuckled.

_But to think, it was a woman who would attempt to woo this young don instead of the other way around. I think I'll be looking even more forward to more of their visits in the future._

* * *

**#02: Make the target smile (SUCCESS)**

* * *

**TBC**


End file.
